


Talk to me

by orphan_account



Series: Shiro and Lance's epic love story [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Better Than Canon, Denial of Feelings, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Space Mom Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro thinks everything will work out fine. Yes proposing to someone you've known for years and being not sure on your feelings for them has untold consequences but, everything will work out fine right?





	Talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work it's unbeta'd and not very good but i hope you stick around for the ride
> 
> (yes every chapter is going to be a cavetown song along with the title)

“Marry me?” Shiro asked nervously.  
“What dude we aren't even dating” said Lance equally as nervous.  
Shiro had a problem. He found a ring in his drawer and a marriage certificate with both his and Lance's name. He's just trying to get this figured out as quickly as possible. And if that meant tricking his brother's best friend than so be it.  
“It doesn't matter I'm in love with you Marry me” Shiro said trying to conceal his guilt. He knew for a fact that Lance had at least a crush on him. Maybe marriage was a step to far but, whatever technically they have been married since march of last year how that worked out he isn't completely sure everyone's memory is blurry around that time but he remembers spending a lot of time with Lance doing what is the question.  
“Uh sure I guess” Lance said lips quirking. “I mean I love you too obviously.” Now Shiro felt especially guilty.  
Shiro didn't think this through, he didn't know what to do now. Him and Lance were friends but never more to his knowledge. He had to call Keith.

 

“Keith I just proposed to Lance. I'm freaking out. I don't know what to do” Shiro said practically screaming into the phone .  
Keith just laughed. He sounded like he knew everything in the universe. “Takashi we already had this conversation, like last year.” He laughed again, “What did you forget all of March?” Keith seemed to realize something in that moment, Shiro did forget all of March he'd hoped that Shiro be the first to remember not almost the last. “Fuck,” all amusement was gone from his voice he did not want to deal with Shiro realizing his love for Lance the second time. “Come over before you fuck up again.”

 

“ How does someone so smart be so stupid.” Shiro didn't think that he deserved this much blame Lance said yes that has to count for something, shouldn't it? Keith was just ranting now “Why do I have to go through this all over again. I've been good since March I haven't even told anyone what happened. I haven't even drank. Is this the thanks I get a brother who has his head so far up his ass that he proposes to someone who's been in love with him since before he knew what love is?” Keith was really getting into it now. “ And you,” he whipped his head toward Shiro finally standing still. “ Why did you just straight up propose to him? You could have asked him out like a normal person but, no the great Takashi Shirogane can't do anything by halves can he he just has to jump straight into the deep end.” Shiro was starting to worry that this was going to come to fists. “Are you even in love with him? Don't lie to me Takashi I know more about you than you at this point.” Shiro felt like that was a loaded question. Did he love Lance? Yes but, was he in love with him, he didn't know.   
Keith saw the answer on his face “I'm calling Allura.”


End file.
